L O V E
L O V E is a song of Hi-5 Australian original cast from Series 1 of 1999. There was a remake of this song of Series 5 of 2003 and another one in Series 13 of 2011, and also presented in Hi-5 Philippines cast from Series 1 in 2015 and Hi-5 (Indonesia) in 2017. There are versions in Spanish and Portuguese. Lyrics Let's try dancing, twirl me 'round Our feet are tapping on the ground Swing me this way, that way too I love dancing next to you. Will you show me an L Show me an O Show me a V And finish with an E. L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., that's the way it's meant to be L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., I love you, you love me L.O.V.E. L.O.V.E. You lose your heart, I'll lose mine Show me your love and I'll feel fine We'll stay close and never part I'll always love you, cross my heart. Show me an L Show me an O Show me a V And finish with an E. L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., that's the way it's meant to be L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., I love you, you love me. L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., that's the way it's meant to be L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., I love you... you love me! L.O.V.E. Love. Spanish Lyrics Vamos todos a girar Y con los pies vas a golpear Con el ritmo bailarás Y ahora baila hazlo tú. Haz una L Haz una O Haz una V Y luego haz una E. L.O.V.E. me amarás y te amaré L.O.V.E. y amor escribiré L.O.V.E. me amarás y te amaré L.O.V.E. yo te quiero y tú a mí. L.O.V.E. L.O.V.E. Mucho amor tú me darás Muy bien con él te sentirás Mi corazón te voy a dar Y todo mi amor tendrás. Haz una L Haz una O Haz una V Y luego haz una E. L.O.V.E. me amarás y te amaré L.O.V.E. y amor escribiré L.O.V.E. me amarás y te amaré L.O.V.E. yo te quiero y tú a mí. L.O.V.E. me amarás y te amaré L.O.V.E. y amor escribiré L.O.V.E. me amarás y te amaré L.O.V.E. yo te quiero... y tú a mí. Yo te doy mi amor. Portuguese Lyrics Meu amor, vou te mostrar Eu vou cantar e vou dançar Me divirto pra valer Quando danço com você. Faça um "L", depois o "O" Agora o "V" e o "E" pra te dizer... L-O-V-E pra você e também pra mim L-O-V-E, esse amor não vai ter fim L-O-V-E pra você e também pra mim L-O-V-E pra você e pra mim, Love! Amor sem fim... Amor sem fim... Vou te dar meu coração Nos divertimos de montão Nada vai nos separar Eu sei que sempre vou te amar. Faça um "L", depois o "O" Agora o "V" e o "E" pra te dizer... L-O-V-E pra você e também pra mim L-O-V-E, esse amor não vai ter fim L-O-V-E pra você e também pra mim L-O-V-E pra você e pra mim. L-O-V-E pra você e também pra mim L-O-V-E, esse amor não vai ter fim L-O-V-E pra você e também pra mim L-O-V-E pra você... E pra mim. L-O-V-E, Love! Trivia *The first two versions would have been the same original recording, the Season 13 version was different from the two launched the note and arrangement have changed. The same happened with Ready Or Not. *Since this song was back in the Series 13 in 2011 has become common in Hi-5 Tours so far, currently, it became the last song of the show from Hi-5 House Of Dreams Live in Concert. *The costumes for the Series 13 version are later reused in The Best Things In Life Are Free for the Hi-5 House version. *This is the first song to feature Cindya Ayu, Claresta Ravenska, Vabyra Mauriz, Dewa Dayana, and Alvin Lapian as members of Hi-5 Indonesia. *The new Australian cast sings a capella to celebrate Valentine's Day on social media accounts. Songlet L.O.V.E. appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Kellie S3 E27.png|Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 27 (Homes and in the community) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 1) Opening_L.O.V.E._1999.png Kathleen_L.O.V.E._1999.png Nathan_L.O.V.E._1999.png Tim_L.O.V.E._1999.png Kellie_L.O.V.E._1999.png Charli_L.O.V.E._1999.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_13.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_12.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_11.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_10.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_9.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_8.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_7.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_6.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_5.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_4.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_3.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999_2.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._1999.png ;Original Cast (Series 5) Opening_L.O.V.E._2003.png Kellie_L.O.V.E._2003.png Nathan_L.O.V.E._2003.png Charli_L.O.V.E._2003.png Tim_L.O.V.E._2003.png Kathleen_L.O.V.E._2003.png Tim_L.O.V.E._2003_2.png Tim_L.O.V.E._2003_3.png Nathan_L.O.V.E._2003_2.png Nathan_L.O.V.E._2003_3.png Kellie_L.O.V.E._2003_2.png Kellie_L.O.V.E._2003_3.png Kathleen_L.O.V.E._2003_2.png Charli_L.O.V.E._2003_2.png Charli_L.O.V.E._2003_3.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_17.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_16.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_15.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_14.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_13.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_12.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_11.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_10.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_9.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E._2003_8.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003_7.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003_6.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003_5.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003_4.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003_3.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003_2.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2003.png ;Second Cast (Series 13) Opening_L.O.V.E._2011.png Lauren_L.O.V.E._2011.png Stevie_L.O.V.E._2011.png Casey_L.O.V.E._2011.png Tim_L.O.V.E._2011.png Fely_L.O.V.E._2011.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011_7.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011_6.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011_5.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011_4.png Girls_L.O.V.E._2011.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011_3.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011_2.png Hi-5_L.O.V.E._2011.png Credits L.O.V.E._2011.png Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 13 Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Casey Burgess Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Fely Irvine Category:Remake songs Category:Jump and jive with Hi-5 Category:Songs of the week Category:Love songs Category:Hi-5 Holiday (album) Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Music Key of D Category:Music Key of Db Category:2019